1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for protecting a body panel of a motor vehicle when fuel such as gasoline, light oil or the like is poured into an onboard fuel tank through a fuel inlet port by using a fueling gun, pistol or the like tool. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a protection assembly for protecting a car body panel from injuries possibly produced by inadvertent handling of the fueling pistol upon refueling of the car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The refueling of the motor vehicle is usually performed by using a fueling pistol (i.e. fuel pouring gun) inserted into an fuel inlet port provided ordinarily in the body panel. As is shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, the fuel inlet port is usually provided within a recess 2 formed in the body panel 1 of the vehicle on one side thereof. The inlet port 1 is normally closed by a cap 3 and the recess 2 is covered by a cover member 4 so that the recess 2 is concealed from the outer appearance. At the time of refueling, the cever member 4 is opened and the cap 4 is removed. In this state, a tip nozzle 5a of a fueling pistol 5 is inserted into the inlet port 6 to feed the fuel such as gasoline into a fuel tank, as is illustrated in FIG. 2 of the accompanying drawings. In the course of the refueling operation, a part of the fueling pistol 5 such as a frame 5b of a trigger 7 is brought into direct contact with the body panel 1. In this connection, it is a fact frequently observed that the trigger frame 2b or other portion of the fueling pistol 5 strikes on the car body panel 1 due to rough handling, as a result of which the body panel is injured through advasive friction, giving rise to a problem. Besides, no predetermined location is provided for the removed cap 3 and it is usually placed on a corner portion of the rear window or a trunk when the refueling is performed. Consequently, the cap 3 might be left not to be fitted onto the inlet port 6 in the worst case, to another disadvantage.